Queen Alanna ; part one
by smalllady
Summary: THIS IS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IF ALANNA DID MARRY JONATHON!!! DONT WORRY, SHE WILL GET BACK WITH GEORGE!!! I JUST DONT WANT PEOPLE SUING ME!!!REVIEW PLEASE


****

QUEEN Alanna

~

This is dedicated to my dear friend Joyce Kyuu

~

________________________________________________________________

~ * ~ This is about what might happen if Alanna did marry Jonathon ~ * ~

Alanna POV

The wedding had run smoothly and Alanna had found herself very happy. Jonathon was very happy although some disputes among the land for a queen knight. Everyone had come to the wedding except for George; he had excused himself with some business in Maren. 

Alanna had found herself involved in many political decisions since her becoming a queen. They had established peace treaties with nearly all of Tortall's neighbours (except for Galla) and Jonathon had decided to have a feast in order for the Gallan King to sign the peace treaty. Jonathon had persuaded Alanna wear a dress for the occasion. He had also decided to invite his other neighbours in politeness.

There was wine, delicious cakes and treats. Alanna had found herself quite uncomfortable with the other royalties. The other ladies chatted behind Alanna's back, talking about her unladylike manner. Jonathon had heard the horrible backstabbing and began to blush. Alanna looked apologetically at Jonathon and he nodded back. The evening had become a great success and the peace was signed.

* * *

That night Alanna and Jonathon sat quietly at the back garden.

"I'm sorry Jon, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of all those important people," Alanna apologized.

"Don't worry, it's okay. The most important thing is that we got the peace agreement on the way," Jonathon assured her as he swung his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in closer as she watched the sun walk its night path. 

* * *

The next morning a message arrived for the royal couple. It was from King Frances (Gallan King), congratulating them on the fabulous dinner and an invitation inviting then to a feast of his own. Jonathon happily agreed and sent a message saying so. Alanna wasn't so sure if she wanted to face those horrible ladies again but she didn't want to disappoint Jonathon.

Alanna looked at the pile of dresses that Thayet laid out for her. After Alanna wedded Jonathon Thayet had became one of her riders (queen's riders).

"Thayet can't you pick out something that didn't have such a low neck," Alanna whined when Thayet slid out a pale silk dress. 

"His majesty ordered me to make you look your best," Thayet argued. Thayet helped Alanna try the dress on. It made her look like a hag. After trying every single dress in her wardrobe Alanna was finally happy with one of them. It was a light violet in colour. The bodice had short sleeves but it was still long enough to cover up the scars Alanna had got in the past few years. She examined herself in her long mirror. Standing there wasn't a daring knight that she had wanted to be but a small delicate figure of a queen. Ever since she had revealed herself to be a knight she had allowed her hair to grow past her shoulders and they now cascaded down her back in neat ringlets. Her face was beautiful with pale makeup and her lips lined with a blood red colour. The dress she had worn gave her a godly figure. She was a perfect picture of beauty.

"You look wonderful Alanna," Thayet marveled. Even she seemed like a shadow beside Alanna. Alanna said nothing but only sighed. Before she married Jonathon all she cared about was being a knight and doing daring things. Now things were different. Alanna walked quickly and tripped over her skirt.

"You might look like a perfect lady but your grace is still quite questionable," Thayet pointed out bluntly as she helped Alanna up. 

"Always remember to hold your skirt up when walking and also remember to use your left hand," Thayet scolded as she gave her a demonstration. Alanna tried to copy what she had done but failed to do it in a lady-like manner. Thayet sighed.

"Why do we use our left hand anyway?" grumbled Alanna angrily.

"Since you are right-handed we use our left hands for carrying skirts. Our right hand is used for Dancing and accepting kisses," Thayet informed. Alanna tried the steps one more time. She seemed less awkward than her first try. After one hour of perfecting her walk she finally got it.

"I've done it," Alanna breathed happily.

"Calm down," Thayet replied coolly.

"What' time is it anyway?" Alanna asked as she examined herself in the mirror once more.

"It's about one hour from down, why?" Thayet replied.

"Oh, it's time to go," Alanna said. Her hands we nervous as she straightened out her skirt and patted down her hair. 

"Oh Alanna, if you're going to be the queen, you have to get used to all this," Thayet laughed.

"Alanna, it's time to go," Jonathon yelled from downstairs.

"Now remember what I said and you'll be okay," Thayet informed. Alanna held her skirt with her left hand and walked nervously downstairs.

Jonathon POV

Jonathon looked towards the stairs as he waited for Alanna to walk down. Instead of the boyish woman he knew an elegant and beautiful lady walked down the stairs with terrific grace.

"Alanna?" Jonathon questioned thoughtfully.

"Do I look okay?" Alanna asked nervously. Jonathon held out his arm for her and she took it carefully trying to follow the steps Thayet had taught her. Instead of a usual holding of hands Jonathon received a dainty. He looked Confused at Alanna. 

"What is all this about," Jonathon asked when they were seated in their carriage.

"I just want to be a queen today," Alanna smiled gentle at Jonathon. He looked back lovingly at her. The carriage finally pulled up near the front gate of the Gallan palace. The footman opened the door for Jonathon and Alanna. Alanna swooped up her skirt and walked out slowly while Jonathon followed up to her. The King Frances and his queen, Queen Isabelle, greeted them when they walked to the palace. King Frances shook Jonathon's hand while Queen Isabelle just raised her eyebrow at Alanna. 

"My dear, something has changed about you," she said kindly and led Alanna in. Alanna found herself smiling at her kindness because the queen had been one of the ones laughing at her the last time they met. 

It had been a splendid evening until King Frances ordered his wife to dance. Queen Isabelle slid up and started dancing to some music.

"This is what all fine ladies in this realm is taught," King Frances explained as the queen continued dancing.

"She dances magnificently," Jonathon mused. King Frances clapped his hands and Queen Isabelle stopped.

"Can your queen dance?" he asked smugly. Jonathon turned pale and looked towards Alanna. She shook her head but Jonathon ignored her.

"Of course my queen can dance," Jonathon replied quickly.

"Well lets have a demonstration," Queen Isabelle put in with an evil smile.

"My lady will you?" Jonathon addressed her. This was an order and she was forced to do it.

"My lord I do not wish to dance tonight," she replied without any eye contact with Jonathon.

"MY LADY DANCE," Jonathon ordered. There was silence in the great hall.

"If you believe in dancing so much why don't you give a demonstration yourself," Alanna replied coldly. Jonathon turned away.

"Well I think this is enough of dancing, let's get to the desert," King Frances broke the awkward silence. The rest of the night was restless and Alanna refused to talk to Jonathon. It was dawn when the parties stopped and Jonathon and Alanna made their way back to the carriage.

"Why did you have to embarrass me in front of all the Gallans?" Jonathon asked as he stopped her. Alanna continued walking without replying. In a swift movement Jonathon grabbed Alanna's arm and thrust her to the side of the carriage.

"What was that for?" Alanna screeched as she tried to pull away but Jonathon refused to let go. He shook her hard before speaking again.

"Why did you do it!" he demanded. Tears slid down Alanna's eyes. Jonathon had never been like this before, what was to become of them?

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF QUEEN ALANNA! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT EPISODE PLEASE EMAIL ME AT[SMALL__LADY@HOTMAIL.COM][1]!

^

Alanna of Trebond

   [1]: mailto:SMALL__LADY@HOTMAIL.COM



End file.
